


Cover for Before, There was Cold by Emily_Nicaoidh

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: Sherlock is a touch-averse vampire who is terrified that his flatmate will find out his secret.





	Cover for Before, There was Cold by Emily_Nicaoidh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_Nicaoidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before, There was Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372177) by [Emily_Nicaoidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh). 




End file.
